


Perfect

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Natasha's first Christmas after defecting. An answer to a prompt at Superhero Land.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



  
Natasha sits cross-legged on the couch in Clint's apartment, watching the lights on the tree blink. It’s small, not a live tree but a plastic pre-fab, and he decorated it himself with a string of lights and some ornaments hung on paper clips because he couldn't find any hooks. 

It is Christmas Eve, and it is not snowing. In Russia, it always snows this time of year. 

Clint brings her a mug of cocoa, and sits beside her. 

“First American Christmas, huh?” he asks. 

Natasha frowns. She watches the marshmallows spin. “No.”

“No? You celebrated last year?” 

“Not first _American_ Christmas,” she says. “First Christmas.”

She hasn't told him much about the Red Room, but it's infamous. She's sure he just didn't think about the implications when he asked her that, but it creates an odd image in her head: What would Christmas in the Red Room be like? A day without training? Weapons wrapped under the tree? 

“Sorry, Tasha,” he says. “I didn't think.”

She shrugs. Sips her cocoa. Somehow, she's surprised at the sweetness. 

“If I'd known,” Clint says, “I would've… I don't know. Taken you skating at Rockefeller Plaza, gotten a better tree…”

Natasha smiles. She scoots back against him, lays her head on his shoulder. 

“No,” she says. “This is perfect.”  



End file.
